The present invention relates to a bill discriminating apparatus, and more particularly, to such an apparatus capable of discriminating denominations, genuineness and/or condition of bills with high accuracy even in the case where the bills are fed with the edges thereof which should be oriented parallel to the bill feed direction actually oriented at an angle to the bill feed direction.